


Lovesick Girl//White Knight

by Turq8



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq8/pseuds/Turq8
Summary: Get up.  Re-pack the small suitcase she's living out of.  Drive.  Stop.  Ask if anyone has seen the man in the picture.  Receive a "no, sorry", perhaps accompanied by a shrug or a shake of their head.  Ignore the curious looks from other patrons of the diner or coffee shop she's briefly stopped in.  Check into a roadside motel.  Sleep.  Repeat.





	

Get up. Re-pack the small suitcase she's living out of. Drive. Stop. Ask if anyone has seen the man in the picture. Receive a "no, sorry", perhaps accompanied by a shrug or a shake of their head. Ignore the curious looks from other patrons of the diner or coffee shop she's briefly stopped in. Check into a roadside motel. Sleep. Repeat.

This has been Sam's life for the past two months. She's finally getting out and seeing the world as it is today- not 50, or 100, or 500 years ago. But even though she's not time travelling, she still feels separate from it. It all feels wrong, muted. She's still talking at people, not to them, and they mostly ignore her. She's still drifting, even as she deliberately plans out her route and pit-stops for the next few days in that night's hotel room. She's currently somewhere in the Midwest- she can't be bothered to care where right now; all that matters is that it's somewhere that Mark _isn't_.

And that's the kicker, isn't it? The common denominator. She wasn't able to make major progress on controlling her powers until she had the goal of getting back to him. Now, she's not able to fully experience the world around her when her search gives her tunnel vision. Somehow, somewhere along the line, her life has narrowed even further to this pursuit, this quest like something out of a book.

Sometimes she gets a phone call from Chloe, and they'll chat for hours while she drives- just like their coffee dates, minus the coffee and shared physical space, but it's still a comfort. But Chloe is scrambling to get her classes in order for the new school year after taking time off last spring, and the calls are getting shorter and less frequent. That's fine, Sam understands. Other people have lives, responsibilities. Sam was able to quit her job and pass the one thing she is responsible for, Darwin, onto someone else, but only because her life before meeting Dr. Bright was so solitary it might as well not count as a life at all by some standards.

Sam talks to Dr. Bright- _Joan_ \- too, sometimes, but she sounds stressed every time she asks if Sam is any closer to finding Mark- as if she's hoping Sam will say yes and say no at the same time. Schrodinger's brother. She's concerned that the AM is monitoring her even closer than before, bugging her office and phone lines, and if Sam is able to track down Mark on her own, with limited resources, then the AM can probably get there first. With the topic of Mark off the table, and Sam trying to keep her trips to a minimum, they don't have a lot to talk about these days.

When she stops to think about it, Sam kind of hates that this is what her life has come down to: a total fixation on one person. She had thought she was more interesting than a tired cliché- she can travel through time! She's seen both World Wars, and the Revolutionary War, and the 1969 Moon landing, and original performances of Shakespeare's plays with the man himself. But to an outsider, she just looks like some love-crazed girl chasing down the guy she thinks is the man of her dreams. She can see it in their eyes when she shows them his picture. Except that's not it at all. Even if… even if Mark doesn't feel the same way, they had still understood each other in a way no one else ever had. She would be happy to be close friends, to know that he was safe. They could still travel across the country together, taking pictures and catching up with each other and the world around them. But still… he had asked Damien about her. He had said she was amazing, and named a constellation after her. He had said she was going to save him.

So she doesn't stop. She hopes some small part of him knows that she's going to save him again, and do it right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then realized it's basically a description of Sam's mini-episodes buuuut this fandom can always use more fic so it's getting posted. It's also a lot sadder than I originally thought it was going to be?? @brain are you ok


End file.
